Highshool of the Dead: Naruto style
by BeniKaze
Summary: Naruto had sealed the Juubi along with all other Shinobi around him and destroyed anything to do with ninja and then goes into hibernation. He awakens in a new world and everything is different from the world he once lived in. He tries to lead a normal life but an infection breaks out and he is forced to show his true colors and save his new friends. NarutoxSeira from Noblesse


**This is my fourth story and my second crossover of Naruto and High school of the Dead which I do not own either. There are a few characters from Noblesse but comic doesn't have much to do with the story except one character is parried with one of the characters in High School of the DEAD. If there are other characters from different media then I will let you know at the top of the author notes which are always in bold.**

Chapter One

Nothing could compare to the feel of battle after a long era of peace. The thrill of finally being able to pull out your weapon and fight your enemy to your heart's content.

These are the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he swings his kunai around at the horde of zombies surrounding him.

He has a mission but right now his only thought is to fight. The primal urge to fight has overtaken his body and he isn't complaining one bit.

He knows that his few friends can last a bit longer by themselves so he decides to enjoy himself before they need his help.

Now let's go back and find out how this all happened to a certain blonde shinobi.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat on the roof of the high school he went to. He lay on top of the school roof and watched as the clouds slowly pass by.

His old friend Shikamaru always said it was nice and peaceful and now after experiencing it he knew why. The main thing on his mind he wanted to get rid of was the thought of 'her.' He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tried so he focused on the clouds to help him.

It was soothing to just watch them float by without a care in the world. Except soon he got lost in his thoughts of the reason he was here in the first place.

Naruto had defeated Madara along with Obito and had sealed the Juubi inside of him.

As he was sealing it inside of himself something went horribly wrong and the rest of shinobi along with the Kyuubi, and the Hachibi had been fused with the Juubi and sealed inside of him.

At first Naruto was devastated at what happened and simply lay there on the war torn ground.

After a few days of laying there he had decided not tell anyone about what happened with the rest of the shinobi and to say that the Juubi had killed them and that they should work on living lives that don't involve shinobi at all.

The blonde shinobi sealed away anything to do with shinobi and erased anyone's memory about shinobi with the eye's of Madara, Obito, and Sasuke combined.

The only way he got Sasuke's was because he was trying to revive the previous Hokage's to talk to them.

He had killed the Uchiha along with anyone near him like Orochimaru and Sasuke's old team. He wanted a more peaceful world and he knew that shinobi would cause more destruction if they continued to live.

The young Namikaze took the next few years to take out any shinobi left, destroy anything that related to shinobi in any way, and used up almost all of his massive reserves and the Juubi's to erase the memory of all of the Land's populace.

After he did that he remembered reading something about how sleeping helped recover lost energy for shinobi and regular civilians alike so he made a coffin that was white with a gold cross on in with velvet lining on the inside for him to sleep in.

He didn't know when he would wake up but knew that when he did that it would be nothing like the world he lived in, and he was right.

He woke up in what is now present day Japan. He used a multitude of shadow clones to learn the language (which was only slightly different from his own), the culture, and how new technology worked.

He enrolled in this high school with a fake report card from his 'old school' and used the photographic memory that the Sharingan provided to memorize all the things he read up online.

Once he did that and had started taking classes he realized that he had learned too much and the only person in the whole school that could match him was Saya Takagi and even then he was still a bit smarter than her.

One bad thing that came about it was he learned he was immortal. He was training when he messed up because he hadn't used his body in so long and ended up with a kunai in his neck.

He pulled it out slowly and figured even his regeneration ability couldn't heal it but somehow it slowly healed itself and looked like it did before.

He also noticed that his appearance hadn't changed showing he no longer aged so he couldn't die from any injury or from old age.

He looked the same as he had during his time in the elemental nations except his hair had slowly grown to look more like his fathers and his whisker marks had faded and can barley be seen. He also had grown slightly and stood at 6'4" instead of the 5'11" he was before his sleep.

He knew that even sealing would only last so long and he would be free once more to have to restart the whole process over again of learning new things so he decided to stay in this time period and try not to attract too much attention.

He figured that staying near where his home used to be would be good and would be less of a hassle. He had been awake for ten years but had just been in town in his real appearance for a few years now.

As he was thinking about his past and the present he smelled something that he shouldn't smell on the roof top. Blood, and by how strong the odor was he could tell it was starting to spread around him almost as if everyone started to bleed.

He soon received the memory of the clones he had around the city that had jobs and supplied him with money. Apparently some kind of disease broke out and was turning the living into the undead. The undead an avidity for the living.

One weakness of the undead Naruto learned from his clones was that they can't see but have excellent hearing and an iron grip that rivaled an experienced chunin.

Then he heard some commotion near the gate and walked to edge of the roof top to see one of the **things** banging against the gate. As it kept doing that a few teachers came out of the school. One of them was an athletic coach and always held a baseball bat in his hand.

He grabbed the creature and yelled at it for a while until it grabbed his arm and bit down with enough force to rip a good chuck of meat out of his arm and let go making the man fall on the ground and rolled around in pain.

After a few minutes of squirming around he eventually stopped and when he did Naruto knew the man was dead but not done yet. The other teachers stood around the man, one being his fiancé.

Then he stood up but the shock of him still being alive made everyone fail noticed the changes in him.

His skin had changed to a dark gray color and his eyes were white. The man groaned and slowly reached for his fiancé but before anyone could react he lunged forward faster than even Naruto expected and sunk his teeth into her neck.

At that moment one of Naruto's friends, Takashi, saw what happened and bolted inside the school. Knowing him he would start to cause the students to panic by yelling about what happened and how they have to band together.

That or he will just get Rei and try to escape to the roof where Naruto is at.

Naruto needs to leave as fast as possible so no one notices him. He wants to remain hidden so he can live a normal life for as long as possible.

"**Don't be stupid Namikaze. Your first friends from this timeline are in there and with this outbreak there is no way to remain hidden"** Said Juubi from inside of the seal.

"I know Mika but….. Fine I guess you're right. I will save them and with all that's going on I would not have been able to remain hidden very long. Might was well help the few people I've befriended now then leave them to die."

"**Damn straight I'm right. Now go save them and hope that none of them do anything too stupid."** Naruto nodded his head and ran down the stairs leading from the roof top towards the main school building.

He knew that the one who needed help the most was the school nurse Shizuka.

She was good at what she did but she was still a ditz most of the time. Once he reached her the others should be easy to find knowing that they would group up at some point.

Now we arrive back to where we were. Naruto was massacring **them** all the way down the hall. He knew he wasn't this thirsty for battle back in the elemental nations.

He figured that it was because he hasn't fought in so long that his urge to fight is starting to overtake him.

He knows that if he lets it overtake him he might not come back to his usual self.

Then he hears a piercing scream in the school and even though he didn't know who it was he knew that someone needed help.

That scream brought him back to reality and he executed a back flip, jumping over the horde of **them.** He activates the Rinnegan he acquired from Madara and held out a hand.

He focused a bit of chakra into the center of his hand and said **"Shinra Tensei." **

As soon as those words left his mouth all of **them** were sent flying through the halls and slammed into some lockers all the way across the school.

The instant the hallway cleared for him to pass he took off at speeds no human of this time could ever hope to match.

He skidded to a stop at the door and what he saw shocked him.

He saw Saeko Busujima, the martial arts president, standing over a student's body with her Bokken bloody and Shizuka standing a good distance away from her with a scared look on her face.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Naruto.

Saeko looked up and her eyes widened "Naruto? What happened to your clothes and your eyes?" Naruto knew about his eyes but had no idea about his clothes.

He looked down to see himself in clothes that worn by some orange haired kid from a manga called Bleach.

What form was the kid in again? Oh that's right! He was in Bankia form and this is what he came out wearing. He didn't mind it but didn't know how it got on him.

Mika probably put it on him while he was fighting those creatures back there.

"I will explain later but did one of you scream?" asked Naruto and both shook their heads.

"No but it came from down the hallway" said Saeko.

Naruto nodded his head "Ok well follow me then. Shizuka stay behind me and Saeko bring up the rear in case something from behind attacks us."

Both girls nodded their heads and fell into line behind Naruto who was jogging slowly so Shizuka could keep up with him and Saeko.

They ran down the hall until they came to a medium sized storage room where some students were hiding out which Naruto conveniently had met early in the year.

Kohta the gun otaku, Saya the genius, Rei and Takashi the two close range fighters of the group besides himself and Saeko.

"Well isn't it nice I know everyone?" said Naruto in a cheerful tone like they weren't in the middle of an epidemic.

"Only for you" said Saya as she looked at her blood stained clothes.

Naruto heard some noise by the door and turned to see Takashi and Kohta stacking books against the door.

"What are you two idiot's doing?"

"We are barricading the door."

"Don't, it will just be a waste of time. We need to leave here soon and all you do is make some noise which attracts **them**."

"Oh that reminds me! Weren't you going to explain to us about your eyes and your clothes" said Shizuka.

"Let's wait till we find a better more permanent place to settle down and I will tell you. Shizuka can you drive those buses outside?"

Shizuka nodded her head and Naruto spoke again "Good; I want us to go out in this order. Saeko, Saya, Takashi, Shizuka, Rei, and then Kohta.

I will take up the rear so no one can get behind us. Kohta will need to watch for anything in the distance and Saeko will defend the front with Takashi and Rei in the middle.

Does anyone have any questions?"

No one spoke. "Good now let's get going already." Saeko started to walk off and the others followed her and fell in line as Naruto had instructed them.

They were heading out of the door when Takashi's bat hit the rail and then it echoed across the whole school.

"Run!"yelled Takashi.

"Idiot!" yelled Naruto. "If you would have kept quiet we would have had a better chance! Whatever! Everyone run to the buses while cover you."

Naruto's kunai's disappeared in a puff of smoke and he ran after the group. He knew that those kunai would no longer work so he focused chakra from an energy source that wasn't his own or the Juubi's and black energy erupted from his hand and a sword appeared.

It was a katana 4'9" in length with a crimson red blade. The guard was a gold dragon head and the grip had the standard diamond pattern in it.

The diamonds were gold with the rest of the handle being crimson red. The hilt had a gold chain hanging off about a foot in length.

The group was starting to get on the bus but then they saw another group of students running for them. Naruto sighed knowing this would be more people to worry about but he couldn't leave them here to die.

He charged a group of **them** and started swinging at anything around him. He never used a sword until 'he' showed him how to use it. He would never forget that man for all eternity.

Now he knew this was no time for a trip down memory lane so he shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

Once all of the students had entered the bus and Naruto had finished taking care of **them** he started walking back to the bus.

Before he could enter Rei shouted "Naruto, we can't get through the gate with all of **them** blocking it."

Naruto nodded his head and ran to the gate with a smile plastered on his face since he knew he could terminate as many of** them** as he wanted without having to worry about anyone else's safety for the moment.

As he started the killing spree he heard the bus start to move and head in his direction. He killed the last few with a wide side arch slash to the neck and then jumped to the side.

As the bus came by Shizuka opened the doors against one of the teachers wishes and Naruto jumped inside just before the teacher slammed the door shut.

Since the bus was moving faster than Naruto when he jumped in he was sent tumbling over a seat and fell right on Saeko.

Naruto groaned and slowly pushed himself off of the woman "Sorry Saeko."

Saeko shook off her shock and the small blush that came from being so close to the person she admired "Its fine, Naruto."

Naruto sensed Shido was getting closer so he deactivated his eyes. He didn't need another reason for Shido to be more suspicious of him.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. It has been a while since I have last talked to you" said Shido as the light reflected off of his glasses reminding Naruto of Kabuto his old world.

"It has been . Almost a year since I have been in your class or even seen you" said Naruto politely as he stood up.

Usually Shido would seem imposing because he was quite tall but compared to Naruto who was almost 6'4" in height it would never work on him.

The boy was always trouble to him because he was the only kid in the whole school who he could never ensnare or bully with other students.

If anything went wrong with his grade in Shido's class Naruto would immediately go down to the principal's office and ask for it to be reviewed and fixed.

Anyone he sent after Naruto at school went to the nurse and any men he sent after school never came back and were never heard of again.

"If you don't mind I will take my seat and take a small nap. The fight getting here and clearing the gate has tired me out greatly" said Naruto.

"Of course! Don't let me stop you Uzumaki-san. I will be in the back of the bus if anyone need's me for anything" and with that Shido headed to the back and Naruto sat down next to Saeko.

The truth was he was not tired at all but he felt like he would need rest for something later on. He stretched out and laid his head down on Saeko's lap and she started to comb his hair with her hand.

As she did that Naruto thought back to how he had met her for the first time.

Flashback

_Naruto had decided to enter a Kendo tournament to see how well this generation of swordsmen were doing. Even thought it wasn't professional he had a feeling that he needed to go to this one._

_He had beaten all of his opponents with relative ease and didn't have to try very hard. He was already at the final battle for the championship title._

_He stepped into the ring and he was a little surprised to see a high school student walking into the ring but he knew not to underestimate anyone no matter the age._

_To keep from injuring anyone too severely they had to use wooden swords or Bokken's instead of real swords._

_The two contestants stood across from each other and the referee looked at both then shouted "Begin!"_

_The girl charged at him and swung but her strike was blocked with a two handed block from the blonde haired man._

_She knew that she could defeat him with faster movements as in his other matches he was never fast but only had strength._

_She shifted her weight and swung from all different directions so fast he was forced to back up as he blocked the strikes._

_She saw she was pushing him back but as soon as his foot had hit the edge of the ring his whole body language and attitude change in an instant._

_His eyes became an icy cold blue and that of a hardened war veteran. His body was looser than before and he dropped his left hand and only held the bokken with one hand._

_She pulled back her bokken for another strike but as soon as she did his own sword lashed out at her with speed he hadn't shown before._

_Saeko blocked it and the instant she did she already knew that she was outclassed. The strike was similar to her fathers, smooth and fast yet powerful._

_The rest of the match was her slowly backing up and blocking his lighting fast jabs. Then faster than she could follow he did a sweep kick sending her to the ground. _

_The instant she hit the ground she felt the tip of the sword touch her neck and she knew that the match was over and she had lost._

"_Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted the referee. Naruto removed the sword from her neck and held out a hand which she accepted and he pulled her up._

"_Good match Miss Saeko. I hope we meet again in the future so I can see how far your swordsmen ship skills have advanced" said Naruto then turned and walked away._

Flashback end

Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts when the bus suddenly stopped and he heard what sounded like someone standing up.

"Stop yelling at me! I haven't driven one of these before so lay off!" yelled Shizuka. Naruto stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Shizuka. Just sit down and focus on driving and I will take care of the rest." Shizuka nodded her head and sat back down and continued driving.

Naruto sat back down and stared out the window until they came to a stop in traffic near a bridge. He was slowly getting annoyed with Shido talking to his group, filling their heads with false promises and them with lies.

Then he heard someone other than Shido stand up and walk towards Takashi.

"I can't stand this guy! Why do we have to deal with someone like him?!" shouted the kid.

"What did I do to you?" said Takashi clearly confused as to why the kid hated him.

Naruto stood back up and approached the kid "Leave him alone. We don't need a fight in the middle of a crisis so shut up and sit back down."

"No! I can do what I want!" shouted the kid. Naruto placed a hand on the kid's chest and added chakra to it then pushed him making the young boy go flying across the bus, smashing into the emergency exit and leaving a spider web crack in the windshield from where he hit.

Naruto then turned to Shido "Stop preaching to the kids with lies and false hopes and promises that will never happen" and for effect he added a bit of killer intent to make the threat go through to him.

Shido paused for a minute as an ominous presence washed over him then shook off the feeling and turned to his group "How about we take a vote to see who will be in charge so we don't get into battles like we were almost about to have?"

No one spoke and he continued "Ok raise your hand if you want me to be leader of the group?" All of his followers raised their hands and Shido smiled slyly while turning to Naruto's group.

"Well since it is majority vote already it seems I will now be the leader of this little group." As soon as those words left his mouth Rei stood up angrily and stormed off the bus.

Takashi stood up to go after her but Naruto raised his hand "Don't, I will go and get her." Takashi stood for a few seconds before nodding his head then sat back down. Then Naruto exited the bus and jogged up to Rei.

"Rei calm down and think for a second" said Naruto.

"No! I don't want him near me let alone be in charge over me again!" yelled Rei. Before Naruto could speak again he heard something from behind and saw a bus full of **them** that was on fire charging straight for Rei and himself.

He grabbed Rei and ran into a small tunnel that was to the right of the bus. The instant he did the bus slammed into the opening and blocked them off from the rest of the group.

He saw that Rei was ok then heard Saeko speak "Naruto, are you and Rei ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Meet us at the police station tomorrow at 7:00 pm and if we are not there then try again the next day."

"Ok we will be waiting."

Naruto saw some of **them** crawl out of the bus and their bodies were lit on fire. He helped Rei up and then led her out of the tunnel and far away from the crash site.

They had been running for quite some time when they had reached a hill and Naruto stopped Rei.

"Hold on and let me go first." He slowly approached the top of the hill and when he looked over it one of **them** jumped on him. Since it had a motorcycle helmet on so he was in no danger of being bitten.

Naruto knew that it couldn't hurt him in anyway but he also knew that it must be taken care of before it did become a problem.

He took a few steps back and dodged it. Once it passed in front of him he swung at it and sliced it in half at the waist.

He turned to Rei and motioned to come up the hill to where he was at.

"Since that guy had a helmet on then there is probably going to be a motorcycle around here somewhere" said Naruto. He and Rei walked around for a while then stumbled upon an old Zundapp 250 street bike.

Personally he didn't like the bike but beggars can't be choosers.

"Rei! I found the bike come over here." Said Naruto and Rei walked over to where he was.

Naruto picked up the bike and sat on it "Moment of truth." He kicked the starter down and heard the engine roar to life.

Naruto sighed in relief and Rei let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. Naruto scooted forward and Rei slid onto the back of the motorcycle.

She wrapped her harms around his waist and scooted closer and blushed slightly at feeling his toned muscles under his outfit that he somehow just put on at school.

Once they had taken off it had already started to get dark. Naruto knew that they had to find a gas station soon because the bike was almost empty.

After a few miles of traveling they had finally found a gas station. Naruto set the bike on the kick stand and turned to Rei.

"This is a self pay so do you have any money on you?" Rei looked away with a light blush and mumbled something about leaving it when Takashi made her rush out of her classroom.

Naruto sighed "Ok well I will go and see if there is any money in the cash register. Scream if anything happens" and Naruto turned to the store then walked inside.

Naruto grabbed some cash and walked back outside.

"Rei where are you?" asked Naruto. He rounded the side of the gas pump to see Rei being held by a large man wearing gold jewelry holding a small knife to her throat.

"Oh well hello there. If you could just fill up that bike then she won't die" said the man and he even pushed the blade in a bit to draw a bit of blood.

Naruto resisted the urge to charge him so he put money in the machine and started to fill up the bike. After he had finished he stepped away from the bike and turned back to the man.

"Good good, now watch me have fun with this girl then kill her and you can be next. Sound like a good idea?" As soon as he said that Naruto knew that he would no longer be able to hide his powers.

In an instant he performed a substitution with Rei and summoned his sword and stabbed it into the man's gut. The blonde pulled the sword out and let the man drop to the ground holding his wound and still in shock of what happened.

Naruto's sword disappeared and then he made a rasenshuriken in his right hand and both Rei and the man covered their ears from the high pitched noise that emanated from the mass of energy.

Then it disappeared as fast as it had appeared and Naruto spoke "From the noise this just made all of **them** in the area should flock to our location."

He got on the bike along with Rei and started up the engine. He took one last glance at the man then rode away from the gas station.

As they were riding they came to a stop as there were cars on fire, a few of **them** running around, and three guys there as well. One had a shotgun, one wielded a butcher knife, and the other a small sword.

As soon as Naruto and Rei stopped the three men noticed them. The shotgun wielding man aimed at them and fired but Naruto pulled out a demon windmill shuriken and spun it on his hand, successfully blocking all of the beads shot.

Then the blonde threw it at the man with the shotgun and it sliced his head clean off. Then Naruto pulled the string that connected with the shuriken making the blades on it separate and go flying into the heads of the other two men.

Naruto sighed at having to use more of his weapons on actual humans. Then he revved up the engine again and took off towards the next closest bridge to get to the police station.

Airport

"Were clear for takeoff captain" said one of the pilots.

"Alright let's g- wait we have a few of those creatures in the runway" said the captain through his headset.

"Hey I know that guy! He's a famous actor and he was a really nice guy" said the spotter.

"If we wait any longer we will have to adjust for wind" said the sniper looking at the target through the scope.

"We have clearance"

BAM!

"Good shot! Right between the eyes!" said the spotter. The woman sniper stood up and started to massage her breast.

"Rika, what are you doing?" asked the man.

"I have been lying down all day and they are starting to get numb" said Rika. She stood at a reasonable height of 5'6. She had dark colored skin with black hair and her eyes were a dark brown.

"Can I help you?" asked the man almost drooling over the sight in front of him.

"If you can shoot better than me then sure."

The man groaned "But you are one of the top five snipers in the SDF **(Self Defense Force)**."

"Well that means no. I wish I could leave already because I have a friend there and I need to get to her as soon as possible."

"Oh well I might just go with you to get off this island."

School bus

"Dear god, I am so tired of listening to him preach!" yelled Saya Takagi. The pink haired genius was sad to see her rival/friend/crush leave with Rei.

"Want me to kill him?" said Kohta with a dark look on his face.

"No I just want to get out of here. I wish Naruto were here" said Saya.

"You like him don't you?" said Kohta suggestively.

"N-NO! Why would you think that?" Saya said with a blush on her face. She turned around to see Takashi, Saeko, and Shizuka looking at her and the last two a bit more threatening than Takashi.

"What are we talking about over there?"asked Shido.

Saya stood up "We are leaving this bus. This is no longer a school so we don't have to listen to you."

"We are?" said Saeko, Kohta, Shizuka, and Takashi.

"Yes, sitting here isn't going to get anything done. Also Naruto and Rei are out there somewhere so we need to find them" and once she said that Saeko stood up along with the other three.

"Well Japan is a free country so I can't stop you but we will have to keep Miss Shizuka as we need a nurse" said Shido with a sly smile on his face.

"No you won't" said a voice from behind them. The group turned to the front of the bus to see a girl standing there.

She had white hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore the same school uniform as they did and the way she carried herself showed she was of nobility.

The two things that offset the group were her blood red eyes, and the scythe that she carried on her back.

It looked very large and it had a dark aura about it that made everyone on the bus feel on edge. **(link in my profile)**

"I will be taking all of them with me. I know Naruto would want me to protect them" said the girl.

"Wait, how do you know Naruto?" asked Takashi.

"This is not the place to explain. Right now we need to find a place to stay for the time being." The group looked unsure but eventually agreed and started to walk out.

As they walked to the front of the bus Shido spoke again "I will say again that we must keep Miss shizu-" He was cut off as the girl pulled out her scythe and let the blade rest right next to his neck.

"I will say again that I am taking these children with me" said the girl in a calm manner not showing any emotion.

Shido gulped in fear and slowly backed away from the white haired girl's blade. She put her scythe back on her back and it stuck on to her. Then she walked off the bus and caught up with the others.

Once they were all off and a good distance away she spoke again "Sorry for the sudden appearance and kidnapping but I figured if your Naruto-kun's friends then he would want me to help. My name is Seira Loyard and I am Naruto-kun's mate."

That stopped everyone dead in their tracks and all turned to look at her.

"What?" said everyone. Then they all heard the sound of a bike and turned to see Naruto and Rei on a small bike heading their way.

Naruto set the bike down and once he did Rei ran and tackled Shizuka yelling "Sensei!"

"Goodness Rei" said Shizuka. Naruto walked up to Seira and both stood in complete silence as everyone has stopped talking and watched the two.

They stood there for a few minutes until both smiled at each other and embraced one another in a hug.

Naruto let go and spoke "So what are you doing in Japan? Last I heard you were in Korea with Razil and Frankenstein."

"I was coming for a visit when this whole thing started. I sensed you were around this group of people for a while so I got them away from some guy that wanted the blonde nurse. I even had to pull out my scythe to threaten him to back away and let her leave."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Well if we run into him again I might just have to kill him for that. Now we need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Oh I have a place to stay! I am watching my girlfriend's house for her and she lives right up the street. She has all this cool stuff and a huge truck with four doors and looks like a tank."

Naruto left and started the bike back up "Ok well I will take Miss Shizuka with me to the house and meet you guys there." Shizuka got on and barley even fit with the size of her breasts making Seira glare slightly at how happy Shizuka looked and Naruto took off knowing that Seira was not one to anger.

After a few minutes of riding they stopped at a two story house with a military grade hummer parked in the front. They stood at the gate for a few minutes until they saw the rest of the group. As soon as Naruto opened the gate a large number of **them** came out from the surrounding houses.

"Saeko, Seira stay here and the rest go inside and check the house. We will take care of everything out here."

After everyone had left Naruto turned to Saeko "Don't speak a word of what you are about to witness." Once Saeko nodded her head Naruto gripped his sword and Seira pulled out her scythe and held it behind her.

"Begin" said Naruto and both he and Seira disappeared in a blur shocking Saeko. After that all she saw was blood, body parts, and the clanging of metal hitting metal. After all of **them** were taken care of she saw Naruto and Seira appear in front of her with Naruto blocking Seira's scythe.

"You've gotten better since we last met Seira-chan" said Naruto making Seira blush from the praise she received.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Seira. Naruto and Seira took a step back and Seira put her scythe on her back and Naruto's sword just disappeared like it had appeared.

"Remember we don't speak about this until I explain why I can do this" said Naruto to Saeko as they walked toward the house.

When they arrived saw all of the girls dressed in towels heading to the bathroom which was apparently large enough for them all.

"Saeko, Seira this might be your only chance for a bath. I would suggest you take it" said Naruto.

"I'm surprised that you haven't made a move with a bunch of girls around in towels" said Rei.

"If I did Seira would try and kill me" said Naruto.

"No she wouldn't" said Saya. Naruto shrugged and walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek and slowly closed the distance making her whole face red from the blush.

Then he stopped and chuckled "See? I told you" said Naruto. He pulled his head back and put a finger on the blade of a scythe that was at his neck and pushed it away.

"See? Now you all go get baths and I will help the boys with whatever they are doing" said Naruto and walked off toward the living room where Kohta and Takashi were. He arrived to see both of them struggling to open a safe that supposedly hid weapons.

"Let me" said Naruto as he placed a hand on the crowbar that was lodged in the safe and with one pull he ripped the safe door open. As soon as it was open Kohta started to freak out over the guns that were in side of the safe.

He went on and on about talking about each gun until they decided to sit down on the couch and watched TV. The only thing was on was the emergency channel and all it said was to stay calm and stay indoors.

As they watched TV two arms came out from behind Takashi and wrapped around his neck and then Shizuka came out of the dark and hugged Takashi tight.

"Takashi-kkkuuuunnn" said Shizuka clearly drunk.

"Were you drinking?" asked Takashi.

"Jjust a-a little" said Shizuka who let go of Takashi to grab onto Kohta and kissed him on the cheek making blood fly out of his nose and fall on the floor.

Shizuka let go of him and turned her sights on Naruto and slowly walked up to him. She leaned forward and reached out to him but as she got within arm's reach he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from the couch making her fall on the couch.

"That was mean, Naru-kun" said Shizuka.

"Sorry but Seira would kill us both. Now Takashi please take her to one of the rooms upstairs and I will get something to eat for us." Takashi nodded his head and picked up Shizuka while Naruto walked into the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to see Saeko in only an apron and a black thong.

He stood there and stared for a bit then spoke "Why are you wearing that?"

Saeko turned around and spoke "All the clothes are back in the wash so this was all that was left."

Naruto sighed "Well at least you are cooking dinner. I will wait for the rest to get done and dressed before I explain about what I can do and why." Saeko stared at him for a second then she nodded her head and went back to cooking.

As she cooked Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and drank some of the mountain dew that was in the fridge. They sat in silence until Seira walked in to the kitchen.

She looked at Naruto then Saeko then back to Naruto and then to Saeko again. Her eyes glowed bright red for a second then she went to grab her scythe only for Naruto to appear in front of her and grab her wrist and kiss her on the lips.

They stayed like that for a minute then Naruto pulled back and looked at the lightly blushing face of Seira.

She stared at him then said "I don't mind sharing but let me know who you choose" and she walked off into the living room.

Naruto smiled mischievously then turned to Saeko who had a light blush adorning her cheeks. She stared at him for a second then she turned around to once again focus on preparing the meal.

He heard Saya wake up and move around down stairs and talk with Kohta. Then he overheard them talking about the creatures running around and a few humans that were trying to fight them off and after a bit everything went quiet.

Then a scream pierced the veil of silence.

**Well that's chapter one of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review and tell me how it was.**


End file.
